


21/6/2016

by MellMellMell



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Dinner, Family, Humour, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellMellMell/pseuds/MellMellMell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if all of Diane's family -and extended family- all got together for her birthday!<br/>This is the birthday dinner I promised to write. The idea came from my other fic 'Never Hiding Again' but I'm pretty sure it stands alone aswell!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I promised to write this and I'm trying! It hasn't been coming as easy as the other one did but I hope you still all enjoy it! I wanted this little opener because, even though it is a Robron fanfic, this going to be an ensemble piece. So I thought I'd start with just them! Also, I haven't put any archive warnings or a rating because I don't know where it is going to go. It's just forming in my head and some of the characters stories might be mentioned, such as Aaron's. Anyway I hope you all enjoy! Please let me know what you think!

Robert stood in the room he now shared with Aaron, staring at the clothes he had brought over from Victoria's. He was trying (and failing) to decide what to wear to Diane's birthday. 

"Mate, just wear what you want" came the amused voice of his boyfriend. 

"No Aaron! It's not that simple!" He huffed, throwing the clothes around in the hope something would jump out. 

"Okay," he knew better than to fight Robert on this, so he just took a seat on the bed, "explain,"

"Well, if I wear a suit, it looks like I'm trying to hard. If I go casual it looks like I'm slacking! I can't win here!"

"Exactly! Whatever you wear Rob is gonna be wrong, so just wear what you want!" 

"You pick!" He said as he spun to face Aaron. 

"What no,"

"Yes Aaron _please_!" 

"Just wear your jeans, and one of those ridiculous shirts and be done with it"

"They aren't ridiculous"

"Mmhmm" was the reply he got, Aaron having already checked out of the conversation, "that's Vic btw, says she's been tryna ring ya,"

"What does she want?" asked Robert, who was now looking through his shirts, trying to pick right one, 

"To know if one of us is driving so Adam and her don't have to,"

"You can drive," shot in Robert,

"Why?" 

"Cause I'm going to need alcohol to get through this,"

"Ha, me too, maybe Liv could drive," joked Aaron, making his boyfriend laugh for the first time since he'd entered the room. 

The tension radiating from Robert was obvious, it had been for days. He was nervous. Though he'd never admit it. Worried about disappointing Diane. Yes. Scared of hurting Diane. Yes. Nervous. No. _"I'm Robert Sugden, I don't get nervous"_.

As Aaron sat on the bed watching him, he couldn't help the affection rising from his gut. He thought he should probably be more nervous. After all the last time he was there he had exposed Robert and their affair. He also thought that perhaps he should be worried about Roberts nerves, considering who they were for. He wasn't though. Looking at the blonde man in front of him all he felt was warmth. Warmth that radiated through his whole body, making him ache to hold Robert and tell him that it would be fine. So he got up from his position on the bed and walked over to him, snaking his arms around his waist. 

"Y'know rob, Diane will just be happy you're there", he started, resting his head on the taller mans shoulder, "she's not going to care what you are wearing, and she's the only one you need to impress" 

Robert slumped back against his boyfriend, relying on him to take some of his weight, "I know," he sighed, "it's just.. I've hurt so many of the people who'll be sitting in that room. Chrissie, Andy, Lachlan, **you**!" He turned to face the man he loved, putting his hands on the younger mans face, "I hurt you. I hurt you for that house, I let you think that all of that circus was worth more than this and nothing is. It just ... reminds me of who I was, and who I could be again if I didn't have you"

"But you do," cut in Aaron, wanting to let his boyfriend know he wasn't going anywhere, "you do have me, always, promise. I won't let you be that person again. You stop me hurting myself, and I stop you hurting everyone else," this made Robert laugh, it was true, that was the deal. "And I guess that also stops you hurting you, cause I know that's why you do it. We are more alike than anyone else thinks,"

"Yeah we are," Robert couldn't help but smile, "we keep each other safe,"

"Yeah alright, don't get too soppy," the sarcasm overridden by affection, as he leaned up to kiss Robert. 

They melted into it, as they always did. Aaron knew that Robert was garnering strength from it. That for once, he, Aaron, was going to have to be the strong one. 

When the kiss naturally came to an end, the two men stood swaying, foreheads pressed together for what felt like forever. Eventually Aaron broke away, "come on, or you will disappoint Diane by not being there"

"Yeah your right," said Robert, as he turned back to the shirts, "red or blue?", he asked, holding the two ugliest shirts Aaron had ever seen. 

"No." Was Aaron's only answer, as he reached into the wardrobe and took out a lightly patterned white one. He handed it to Robert before turning away and leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they finally get to Home Farm, here we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the wonderful feedback for the first chapter! It's Amazing!! The comments and kudos are so appreciated! Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy. As always I apologise if there are any mistakes, I have checked it over many times but I never seem to catch everything! Enjoy!

Thirty minutes later and Aaron parked up outside Home Farm. Victoria had decided -when she was ready 20 minutes before Robert- that she should probably go and check on the food, so she had Adam take her up. As Robert looked at the parked cars, he could see they were the last to arrive. Robert, Aaron, Liv and Chas got out of the car and made their way to the front door. 

As the approached the door, Robert made to go straight inside. He was stopped by a hand grabbing at his, and as he stood there, looking confused at his boyfriend, who lightly shook his head, Chas rang the doorbell. 

"You don't live here Rob, you can't go straight inside," said Aaron softly, 

"No, no, I know," replied Robert, trying to pass off the fact that he hadn't completely forgotten, having gone straight into autopilot, "I just, you know with Liv being here all the time and everyone else already-,"

He was stopped by a soft peck to his lips, "it's alright Rob, stop babbling" 

The door opened and a smartly dressed Chrissie stood in the doorway. She was wearing a form-fitting red dress, clearly made to draw attention to her full but petite frame. Aaron couldn't help the rising panic in his gut. She looked great, and surely Robert would notice that. When he looked at his boyfriend, who was still holding his hand, he realised that he was the only one in the relationship focusing on Chrissie. Robert was too busy making fun of something Liv was doing on her phone. Now Aaron couldn't help the feeling of embarrassment that was sitting in his gut. He had started to doubt Robert when Robert wasn't even paying enough attention. Robert turned and smiled at him, the same sunshine smile that always took his breath away and calmed him down all the same time. 

Robert hadn't noticed when Chrissie opened the door. He was too busy making fun of Liv and the fact she was texting Gabby when they were standing outside her house. It was only when Chas had started speaking to Chrissie, giving her a tight hug, had he noticed she was there. She looked good, no denying it. It occurred to him though, when he turned to Aaron and seeing him smiling back at him, that he couldn't even remember what she was wearing. Which could only mean that no matter how much effort she put in, she was still beaten by this scruff standing next to him in his trademark black top and black jeans. 

After greeting Chas, Chrissie had invited the couple and Liv into the house. The awkwardness was palpable. The last time the three of them stood in this house Chrissie's whole world had fallen apart, and as she looked at the two men, she wondered how she hadn't always seen it. It was as if the air around them was bent to their shape, as if they were one energy source. Maybe I'm overthinking it, thought Chrissie, but she couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling of stupidity upon seeing them together. 

As Chrissie guided them into the living room the tension decreased. The added people seeming to dilute it. Thought it was at the back of everyone's mind. Chas handed Lawrence a bottle of wine, declaring it as one of the best in the pub cellar. Robert enveloped Diane in a big bear hug, wishing her a happy birthday and handing her a card from him, Aaron and Liv, which she would later discover was a voucher for a very expensive spa trip for her and Vic. Aaron stayed close to Robert, wishing Diane a happy birthday and surprising everyone when he gave her a hug as well. Liv had disappeared off, most likely to Gabby's room. 

Everyone was mingling, chatting and generally getting along fine. Though it could be noted that both Lawrence and Chrissie were noticeably absent from the room by this point. 

"So Diane," started Robert, "how has your day been?" He was perched on the arm of her chair, Aaron by his side, not quite holding hands but also not just unintentionally touching. 

"It's been good pet," answered Diane, "just relaxed mostly. Doug and I went for a nice walk didn't we, grabbed a coffee in a wee cafe a couple villages over. Don't tell Bob, and then got ready to come here"

"Sounds lovely," said Chas, who had nearly finished her glass of red already. I'm going to have to pace her, thought Aaron. The last thing he needed was drunk Chas and a nervous Robert. That could be explosive. 

"What's Vic making anyway?" Asked Robert,

"Something that smells good," said Diane,

"Yeah she's making some pasta thing," started Adam, "she's gone two courses because she says ' _people never really eat three courses and I really want to make this chocolate and orange mousse for Diane_ '"

"Ah so we have you to blame for being a course down," laughed Aaron. 

They continued like this for a little while, until Lawrence made an appearance, asking everyone to come through to the table. Liv, Gabby and Lachlan were already ready seated, and everyone else fell into place. Robert sat beside Liv, Aaron by his other side. Diane took pride of place at the top of the table, Aaron to her left and a space left for Victoria at her right. Adam sat in the seat beside Victoria's, Chas beside him and Doug at her other side. Lawrence was at the other end, facing Diane, Bernice on his side next to Gabby (who was obviously seated with Liv) and Chrissie in the one next to Lachlan. Aaron couldn't help but think they were a bit crowded. Sure the table was big enough to fit them relatively comfortably, but there was a lot of them. 

"Chrissie," shouted Vic from in the kitchen, "where the plates?" 

"Second cabinet to the left of the door," shouted back Aaron, making everyone turn to look at him, Robert unable to keep the amused look off his face. Realising what he had done, he tried to think quickly of a way out of it, "would.. ehm.. would be my guess",

"Y'know if you said that like you believed it, it might just have worked," laughed Liv.

"Yes, that's right, second cabinet to the left of the door," spoke Chrissie, the disdain clear in her voice. The look she was giving Aaron was almost criminal, "of course you would know that. Maybe you should go and help Victoria serve up, since you know my kitchen so well."

"I eh, I," but no sentence formed in Aaron's mouth. He took a large gulp of wine, only realising after it was too late, that in fact he didn't have any wine and the one he was drinking was Roberts. 

Liv and Gabby were beyond hysterical at this point, the silent giggles starting to get louder as they both fought for air. As for Lachlan, he was putting up a good show for his mother, but he too was laughing hard. 

Robert took his hand under the table, giving it a squeeze, and whispering in his ear, "you're an idiot", though his smiling was saying "I love you". 

It was going to a long night thought Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I included your suggestion RegularKat, I hope you liked it!! Any other suggestions are welcome! Please let me know what you think! Thank you again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next instalment! It's been kicked up a notch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to say wow! Thank you all so much for you kind words, comments and kudos! It has been extremely overwhelming! I had fun writing this part and I hope you enjoy reading it! Thank you again!

Things had gone relatively smoothly through the first course. Mainly because nobody really spoke. Gabby and Liv had barely let up for breath, and Aaron wondered how they had managed to eat anything. Lachlan laughed along with the two girls, having spent sometime with them and being in on some of the jokes. Robert couldn't help but watch them. He cared about Lachlan, course he did, he had been like a son to him. That didn't mean he wasn't him getting involved with Liv. Liv was his to protect, and he felt the overwhelming need to protect her from everyone at Home Farm. With exception of Bernice and Gabby. 

"Victoria pet, this is lovely" spoke Diane, the only voice other than the three youngest to speak in a while. Everyone murmured in agreement. 

"Thanks Diane," Victoria beamed, "I saw the recipe and I knew you'd like it Diane!"

"Maybe we'll have to steal you up for the B&B," laughed Doug. 

"Don't even think about it," shot in Chas, but there was amusement somewhere in her voice. 

The lapsed back into silence. The awkwardness of the evening taking its toll. It had gone smoother than Robert had expected. It would have gone very smooth if Aaron hadn't tripped up and answered Vic. He looked at the young man sitting beside him and his heart swelled. Partly in amusement and partly in love. But then thought Robert, that's was their whole relationship summed up. Aaron looked at the man who was gazing at him, unable to stop himself smiling back. They rarely did anything with more than them and Liv, it was nice to be with Roberts family. 

It was nice to be with Roberts family thought Aaron, when he heard Chrissie scoff from across the room. All eyes turned to her, and she tried to pass it of with a small, fake laugh. 

"So Liv," started Diane, "how are you enjoying my room?" 

"Good yeah," answered Liv smiling, she hasn't spent much time with Diane, but she liked her, "I was gonna paint it but Aaron said there was no point"

"Why is that love?" Both Robert and Aaron choking a little on their drinks,

"I dunno," replied Liv, confused, "he didn't really say," looking over at her brother and his boyfriend, who had both paled a little. 

"Yeah Aaron, why is that?" Asked Chas, the worry and disapproval clear in her voice. 

Aaron cleared his throat, and sat up a little straighter, "well y'know" he began, trying to think fast, "we em, we were thinking of maybe getting our place," upon seeing the look of hurt on his mothers face he quickly added, "at some point. Not right now. Just didn't see any point of Liv painting the room" 

"We?" Asked Chas slowly, she knew the answer but hoped she might be wrong, "you and Liv?" 

"And Robert," he said firmly. No arguments about that. 

"Is this cause Charity caught you in the shower?" Laughed Adam. Receiving a murderous scowl from Aaron, whose cheeks were getting more and more heated. 

"You told him?" Exclaimed Robert. 

"Sorry," replied Aaron quickly. 

Liv, Gabby and Lachlan were all struggling to breath due to fits of laughter coursing through their body. Vic, Adam and Diane were also laughing hard, though pretending that they weren't. 

The noise of Chrissie's chair dragging across the floor brought everyone to their senses, as she stormed out of the room. 

"Now look what you've done," boomed Lawrence. 

"Leave it Lawrence," said Bernice, trying to calm him, not wanting to completely ruin her mothers birthday dinner.

"No I will not," he began in earnest, "he comes waltzing into my house, with him lover, upsetting my daughter while he sits there flaunting off his new relationship,"

"Well everybody gets to move on don't they Lawrence," she was trying hard to keep the peace, but she was failing. 

"The two of them sitting there is the reason my daughters marriage ended" 

"Well I think we've both moved on from then," piped in Robert, "speaking of moving on, where is Andy?" 

"Don't try and change the subject!" Shouted Lawrence,

"He said he'd come after dinner," spoke Victoria, calmly, "some emergency at the farm,"

"Yes an emergency at the farm," came the firm but cold voice of Chrissie, who had reappeared back in the doorway, "though he didn't say what,"

"There has been a problem with cows," started Adam, hoping to defuse the tension in the room somewhat, "some illness spreading, mom is really worried. It could hit the farm hard. Rhona and Vanessa have been there all day. They are quarantining them until the know what it is."

This gained sympathetic looks for everyone around the table, unable to fight dying cows as a bucket of cold water of any kind of emotions. Well for everyone expect Lawrence. 

"Well, he's better off not here. I doubt he'd want to sit around the time with you," spoke Lawrence bluntly, his honesty rendering even Robert speechless. 

When Aaron looked at Robert, the overwhelming feeling of worry electrified his whole body. He looked like he had been sucker punched to the gut. His jaw had gone slack, the way it always did when he was really upset. 

"Hey, it's-" but before Aaron could finished his sentence he was interrupted by his boyfriend, who calmly rose from his chair with a genuine "sorry" and made his way out of the house. 

Aaron made to go after him but he was stopped by a soft touch the wrist, "I'll go," came the soft voice of Diane. Aaron just nodded back at her, before taking his place back at the table. He couldn't help feeling relieved. He had no idea what he would say this time, he knew this was more about Andy than the Whites. And when it came to his boyfriends relationship with his brother, he always feth he was out of his depth. His relief was short lived however. 

"How could you?", shouted Liv, "how could you just **sit** there and let him speak to him like that!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think??? Let me know! And I'm still open to ideas! The next part is going to be Diane's conversation with Robert, and the fallout at the table! I couldn't think of an ending to the chapter, so I went with this. Tried for an Emmerdale ending! Hope it's aright, it's leads on to the next part!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Robert and Diane, and the fall out with Liv at the table!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for the response to this story! It had brought a smile to my face many times! I hope you enjoy this next part. I also have the next part near completion, so hopefully it'll go up today aswell! The inspiration has been coming think and fast! Hope you like!

"Robert!" Shouted Diane, "Robert wait up!"

Robert turned around to see Diane walking up the path towards him. He had thought about taking the car, but he couldn't leave Aaron and Liv wondering how they might get home. Even if it was just for a second, plenty of people had driven to house. He also thought maybe the walk would do him good. Let him think over his thoughts and feelings about tonights fiasco, instead of pushing them away like he always did. His thoughts about Andy, and his parents and everything he had ever done to hurt Aaron. He was stopped in his tracks by the soft but firm voice of his step-mother, and there was no way he could walk away from her. 

"Diane," started Robert, pausing in the middle of the path to watch Diane approach, "I'm sorry I ruined tonight, I thought it would be best if I just went home,"

"You didn't ruin anything pet," putting her hand on his arm, "come on and talk to me, it's been too long since wee had a chat," 

 

*****

"How could you?", shouted Liv, "how could you just **sit** there and let him speak to him like that!?"

"Liv, I", Aaron started, though was unable to finish, he could see how upset she was and he hoped he could calm her before things got completely out of hand. 

"No Aaron! You just sat there whilst he laid into him like that!"

"Liv!", he was shocked by Liv's out burst. Sure her and Robert were close, but she's never been angry with him over Robert before. 

"Would you let him speak to me like that?"

"No of course I wouldn't, where has this come from?!", if he had been confused when she started he was even more so now, "Roberts a grown man he can look after himself!"

"That's not the point Aaron!", she continued to shout, raising from her chair, " and he obviously wasn't doing a very good job was he! We are a _team_! That's what **you** said! You went on and on about how it was the three of us now, and we had to stick together and look out for one another!"

Aaron couldn't deny it. That's what he had said. After everything with the police had been resolved the three of them sat together and Aaron had gone on for at least 20 minutes about how the were a family, a team, and that they had to act like it. 

"But you just sat there!" She had had enough. Her brother had talked a good game about them being a family, and now she was going to act like it. 

"Liv stop, where are you going?" He tried to grab her but she was too quick, having already moved so he couldn't get her. 

"To find Robert. He made me come to this stupid dinner, I'm not staying if he's not!" Not looking back as she made her way from the room, "don't follow me." 

"Liv!" To hell he wasn't following her! She was his sister and she wasn't going anywhere without him and for that matter neither was Robert. 

This time it was Chas's hand who stopped him, "maybe you shouldn't go,"

"What?" How was she even saying this, 

"She's gonna find Robert, who's gonna be with Diane. Who better for her to talk to when she's in this state?"

His mother was right. Of course she was. He sat down in his chair with a groan. If he went after her, it was only make it worse. Diane however, well he was pretty sure Diane could even talk Cain down if she tried. He hoped. 

 

****

Diane and Robert took a seat on a bench at the front of the house. It had been a long time since Robert had sat here. 

"I used to sit here, when I was with Chrissie," he started, "and think about the mess I was making. I could deny how I felt about Aaron all I wanted. But I used to sit here, look out over the fields and I couldn't. And I never should have."

"Pet, we all make mistakes," how could she be so calm, thought Robert. He had made a scene again. Ruined everything again. 

"I ruined your birthday, I always ruin everything,"

"Robert that is not true," she said so softly he could feel his resolve breaking. 

"It is," 

"It's not. Aaron and Liv wouldn't agree. They adore you."

"Yeah now. But I hurt Aaron so badly before," the thought physically repulsing him,

"You've moved on since then. Look at you. You're settled, talking about getting somewhere to live. And that girl in there thinks the world of you. Now tell me, what's really going on? I know what Lawrence said about Andy hit a nerve"

He couldn't deny it anymore, the tears gathering in his eyes, and the crack in his voice gave him away, "I ruined that too. Not just everything since I came back. But with Katie before that. Then Debbie. I ruined his life over and over and Lawrence is right, he doesn't wanna sit with me"

"He invited you," she reminded him,

"For you Diane. Not cause he wants me here" he rubbed his hand across his face, he knew full well he was gonna pour his heart out to Diane right now, she always could have that effect, "it's funny because our relationship had never been worse, and I've never been a better person. I've been thinking a lot recently. About mum... and dad, and how, " deep breath, who better to talk to than the woman who practically raised you, he thought, "how so much of my life I was glad they couldn't see me, glad they were dead almost, so they couldn't see the person I had become. Selfish, and mean, and nasty. But now," he smiled slightly, thinking of everything he had now, "now I have Aaron and Liv and were .. happy. I'm so proud of this life with them. I can still be all those things but I'm learning to be better. For Aaron, and for Liv and for me too. I don't want to be that person" 

Diane hadn't spoken since Robert had started in earnest. It was rare he opened up like this, and she knew it was best to let him go on and pick up the pieces in the end. She had so much love in her heart for this broken man in front of her. Like she did for his two siblings as well. They were her children, just as much as Bernice. She would always be there to pick up the pieces as long as she was alive. 

"But I will, Diane, I'll be that man again, and I'll hurt them," he leaned forward, his forearms on his thighs, unable to look the woman who was being so gentle, "and the thought of hurting Aaron and Liv.. Well that would be the end for me. I couldn't come back from that. I wouldn't want to. I didn't want Lawrence to go on, that's why I left. I didn't want Liv to see me that way!"

"Robert pet," deciding now the right time speak, "she won't. She spends so much time there with Gabby, you think she hasn't heard it before?" Robert just nodded, she was probably right. "Look, you know it breaks my heart when I see what has become of you and Andy, but it is what it is. Somethings can't be changed, or fixed. I know you will always have your memories of what happened to Sarah, of not saying goodbye to Jack, and whatever has gone down with Andy. But that's all they are Robert. They are memories. They are not your life now. You are a loving boyfriend, you and Aaron are practically parents to Liv, and you have Vic and me. And we _all_ love you. You don't need to feel like no one cares, cause look at everything you do have"

Robert looked at Diane, really looked at her for the first time in a long time. He didn't see the recovering cancer patient, but the strong woman who had always loved him even when she didn't have to. 

"You've always been here, why?" 

"Because I love you," the simple words took Robert by surprise. Sure he knew that, but hearing them so honestly always gave him a shock, "I made a promise to your father, but it stopped being about that promise a long time ago. You are my son, you know that,"

"Yeah I do," he smiled, he did. He'd always known. "I love you too Diane,"

"Well I know that too," she smirked, making Robert laugh. Before he turned serious again. 

"I always wanted you all to be proud of me. I still do. But mainly now, I just don't want to let them down,"

"You won't," came a voice from behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next part!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the amazing words of encouragement! I hope you continue to enjoy as much as you have!!

After storming out of the house, Liv realised she didn't know where she would find Robert. Would he had gone home? Would he have stayed on the grounds? She laughed when she saw the car, of course he wouldn't have taken it, not when she and Aaron might need it. Murmured voices from in front of the house caught her attention. She could see Robert and Diane, sitting on a bench in front of one of the living room windows. She kept into the side, trying to hear what they were saying. 

"and the thought of hurting Aaron and Liv.. Well that would be the end for me. I couldn't come back from that. I wouldn't want to. I didn't want Lawrence to go on, that's why I left. I didn't want Liv to see me that way!"

She smiled at this, and laughed when she heard Diane say, "you think she hasn't heard it before?" Diane was right she had. She had heard it loads. At first it didn't bother her, in fact she quite enjoyed it. She never joined in, not really. Not out of loyalty to Robert but to Aaron. As time went on though, she found herself more and more annoyed by the words spoken about Robert at Home Farm. They didn't see all the time Robert had spent taking her to school to stop her being late, even though that's what she wanted. Even if it made him late. They didn't see all the times he had carried her up the stairs when she had fallen asleep watching a movie. They hadn't heard all the times he had comforted Aaron, brought him back from the edge. That wasn't the Robert they knew. But it was the one she knew, and she had told them as much. 

She listened in again, Roberts words impacting her more than she had thought they would. 

"But mainly now, I just don't want to let them down,"

She couldn't help herself now, she had to say something, "you wont,"

Robert and Diane both jumped, they hadn't heard anyone around. Robert was shocked to see Liv standing there, telling him that. Diane couldn't help the small smile that started to spread across her face. 

"You can't," and she meant it. 

"Liv, hey," he smiled at her, he couldn't quite put into words the affection that spread across his chest whenever she was around. 

He moved up the bench, making a space for her to come and sit down. He put his arm around her, and she leaned in for a proper cuddle. Diane had never been prouder of him than she was now. She had seen him like this briefly with Lachlan, but Lachlan hadn't wanted, nor had he needed Robert, and Robert had never bothered to try too hard. This was different. She was broken, and scared, and lonely, a bit like Aaron, a bit like himself. He had taken her on, and he loved it. She knew he did. 

"I'll leave you to it," she said fondly, "I'll go and tell them you are both alright. I'm sure Aaron will be worried, you know him"

Robert felt Liv tense up in his embrace. But he waited till Diane had gone before he brought it up. 

"What is it?" He couldn't help but see the irony of the situation. He was doing what Diane had done for him just a moments ago. 

"I shouted at Aaron," her voice soft, she wouldn't look at him, 

"What? Why?" He was confused, she never shouted at Aaron, she tried but he always managed to calm her down. 

"Because!" She exclaimed, taking Robert by surprise, "he just sat there whilst Lawrence said all that stuff! We are a team, he should have said something!" She shouted, and then whispered, "I should have said something,"

"Aw kid, I hate to admit this to you but I kind of deserved it. No Liv listen. Remember when I told you I was a bully? Well I bullied Lawrence, and Lachlan and Chrissie. I was horrible. I cheated on her, fell in love with Aaron and refused to admit it. I was mean, to everyone."

"But that's not who you are now," she butted in, "you are always there for us. You took me on and you take care of Aaron and you never ask for anything back,"

"Having you in my life is enough Liv," his honesty shocking her, "I love you both, so much. We _are_ a family Liv. I promise. But there are some wounds, wounds I gave Aaron that won't go away overnight. That might never go away"

"But you won't let me down. I know you won't," she stated firmly, no break in her conviction. 

"You can't really know that,"

"But I do. I know that if you and Aaron broke up, you would still be there for me,"

"Of course I would,"

"See!", they both laughed. Looking at her now, Robert saw the little girl. She was gobby, and moody sure, but she was young, and naive. She was the kind of young where everything is simple. No grey areas. He hoped she'd always stay that way. 

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything either, but there were a lot of people there" she started, 

"Liv it's alright," it really was, 

"But have before," she said, taking Robert by surprise, "I didn't at first cause I didn't like you," this made him laugh, "but they don't see how you take care of all of us. Your like ... the leader, or the -"

"Alpha," he spoke proudly. 

"Yeah don't get carried away," she laughed, and he couldn't help but laugh along with her. 

"It's gonna be alright y'know," spoke the older man softly, "we're just new at this, all three of us. Never having had that 'happy family' experience, and this is just the fallout from mine. But we'll get there" 

"Yeah," she smiled, they would, she knew it, "so what are you doing? Cause I'm going with you. Wither you go back inside or not" 

"Cmon," standing as he spoke, reaching his arm out for her to tuck into, "let's go get the other part of the team," walking back to the house together. 

***

"Diane?" Aaron exclaimed, rising from his chair, "where are they? Did they go?"

"They are fine," she spoke softly, placing her hand on his arm just like she had done to his boyfriend not that long ago, "they are just talking," 

"Is he okay?" The worry evident in his entire manner, 

"That's something you have to talk to him about pet. But I have a feeling he will be" she smiled at him and he knew what she meant; because they had each other. 

"Y'know Aaron," came the voice of Chrissie from across the table, "that's not the first time she has spoken up for Robert. She heard us talking, I admit, I'm not proud, but she gave us what for. She's a good kid", her words took Aaron by surprise. Not just that Liv spoke up for Robert but that she was telling him, she didn't have to comfort him. 

"Yeah," agreed Lachlan, "she would defend him to the hilt. She's loyal as a lion,"

"That's why she's my best friend," chimed in Gabby brightly.

Aaron couldn't help but smile, and wonder if there was hope for this family after all. All of them, this extended family he would love for Liv. She needed as many people to care, love and encourage her as possible. 

"Why don't you sit back down love," spoke the soothing voice of his mother, "they'll be back soon. They wouldn't both go without you,"

He smiled weakly back at her, taking his seat again. Guess I'll just have to wait and see, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?? I hope you enjoy it! I'm really trying hard to stay as true to character as possible, how am I doing??


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a long one, but I think it's a good one. I hope you do too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone! Seriously it's been amazing hearing your responses; keep them coming! This had been a joy to write! I hope you continue to enjoy! Again any mistakes, I'm sorry. I wrote this when I was a bit tired but I have re-read a few times is I'm hopefu I caught most!

Aaron could hear the voices of his little family before he could see them,

"No Robert, we are not calling you the alpha"

"But-"

"No!"

"You said I was the leader-"

"Not once did I say alpha though" 

Aaron's breath caught in his throat when he saw them. The thought that maybe he could lose them had more of an impact than he had expected. He hadn't liked what Lawrence had said, but it was awkward, they had wrecked Chrissie's life. Seeing the two most important people in his life laughing together after everything made him realise; they were a family. Not just him and Liv, him and Robert but Robert and Liv too. He might not have spoke up, but he was so proud of Liv. 

"Hey," he smiled shyly, they had come back, didn't mean they would be happy with him, 

"Hey you," said Robert, the way he always did, soft and sweet, Aaron let out a breath he felt he had been holding since Robert walked out. 

"I'm sorry," he cried, as he threw himself at Robert. He didn't care about all the other people in the room. He had taken Robert for granted again, and he had to make him see how sorry he was. 

"It's alright," spoke Robert softly, his arms wrapping around him tightly, "I shouldn't have been so dramatic," 

"Well that's you all over innit Rob," smirked Liv, "drama queen!"

"Shut up kid," he laughed, as he pulled her in to join the hug, "say we turn this night back to Diane eh?" 

They rejoined the group, much the annoyance of Lawrence. 

"Like Robert said," started Diane, she had on that voice her children knew well, she wasn't going to be messed with, "this is my birthday, and my family are here to celebrate. We never know how many we have left, and this year has only shown this more. If you don't want everyone here Lawrence then tell me now, because I will celebrate anywhere as long as they are here. I lost my sister this year, I want to spend this birthday with every other person I love. You married my daughter, but she is not my only child and if you are going to be part of _my_ family, as my son-in-law, you best get used to that. Same goes for you Aaron, and you Chrissie, you date my children then you put up with the others."

No one spoke. No one dared. Diane was not one to be messed with. Aaron nodded along with Chrissie, they understood. Lawrence was unreadable. This was his house after all, but after a beat he nodded too. 

"Thank you. Now, Victoria, you talked about dessert!" Making everyone laugh. 

****

Chrissie had gone with Victoria to help serve since some time had been lost. Nothing much had been said since Diane's speech. Small talk about work, the scrapyard, Liv and Gabby at school. The tension hadn't fully disappeared but it wasn't the overriding factor anymore. 

"You alright?" Asked Victoria, 

"Yes, fine thanks" answered Chrissie curtly. She hadn't meant to sound rude, but it had been tough night. 

"You can talk to me. I know it might be weird, and I know you know how close I am to Rob, but I'm still a good listener," 

"It's just a bit awkward isn't it, to talk about one of your brothers when I'm dating the other?", asked Chrissie honestly, 

"A little," answered Victoria, with the same honesty, "but I'm also a girl, and I know better than to judge. It's a complicated situation,"

"I guess. It's just ... I guess I convinced myself that they-"

"Aaron and Rob?"

"Yes. I convinced myself that Robert cheated because he was .. I don't know .. scared, of the commitment. A wife, a child, a father-in-law, a business. That it was too domesticated. I mean he is just a young lad. But it wasn't that was it? It's because he loves him. He sits their with his new family, his new partner and child, and he looks so much more ... content than he ever looked with us." It was good to get it off her chest, she felt like a weight had been lifted, voicing the thing that upset her most; Robert really had fallen for the other man. 

"Yeah he does. Sorry, but he does. Robert is ... Robert. He's never been one to do things the easy way. He's always been looking for something.. to ground him. I guess Aaron is his anchor."

Chrissie had nothing to say to that. Victoria was right, Robert was a more grounded individual since he had been with Aaron. 

"Aaron is stubborn, and moody and downright annoying sometimes but he needs Robert. Like Robert needs him. I think that he needs to be needed. You might have wanted him around but you didn't need him. You had two separate lives and then you met at night to regroup and went off again. Their whole lives are entangled. Robert invested in the scrapyard, bought a business that uses the same portacabin, they co-parent Liv. They are a team. Not two separate people y'know?"

"Yeah, I do actually. You were right, you are good listener, and you speak sense. Maybe you can keep him in check,"

"I wouldn't even dare try," and they both laughed. 

It was new, they had never really talked before. Always felt a little competition when it had come to Robert. Yet here they were, just two girls who knew heartbreak and loss, and they understood.l each other. 

As they walked back through it was Adam who spoke, "Finally! I was nearly gonna make my own dessert in minute,".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this one? I like it but I wasn't sure if maybe Vic and Chrissie were too odd a paring but I just thought that in a village like this, with a family like that, it wouldn't be too unusual for them to converse. Plus Vic is amazing!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next part is here! A nice conversation between brothers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I jut couldn't get the inspiration! I hope you like though, I'm actually quite fond of it now it's done!

"I hope you saved some for me Vic" came the amused voice of Andy, 

"Andy!", exclaimed Chrissie, clearly glad to see him, she wrapped her arms around him tightly before pulling away, "you stink"

"Thanks," he laughed, "I'm gonna take a shower quickly, "hey everyone," he smiled brightly. Less so when his gaze fell upon Robert. 

*** 

An hour later and everyone had gone threw to the living room. Liv, Gabby and Lachlan had gone outside to see the horses, gabby going on about a new helmet or something. Andy had showered, changed and eaten and was now telling everyone about the situation at the farm. 

"But Vanessa and Rhona think they have it under control now. They think 2 or 3 might be lost but the rest should be fine,"

"We'll definitely need to go up tomorrow Vic," said Adam, 

"For sure," spoke his supporting wife. 

"Sounds like a hard day," Chrissie started, massaging her boyfriends shoulders lightly, it took everything in Robert not to throw up, "why don't you and the other guys go and see the new snooker table?"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea,? Up for it?", he asked, even making sure to let Robert know he was included. They all murmured agreements and left. Lawrence didn't go with them but said he had some work to do and would be back through shortly. 

"Thank you," started Diane, "I know it's awkward, a lot of bad water under that bridge but it means a lot, you trying to make them reconnect?"

"They are brothers, that should be more important than any of our love life," replied Chrissie, and she meant it. She thinks. 

****

Adam and Aaron were playing the first game on the new table. Robert and Andy were at the little bar inside the room. 

"Chrissie always wanted to make this into a games room," spoke Robert, not directly looking at Andy but clearly speaking to him, "always thought it would be good. I think she thought it might encourage me to bring friends over. Didn't have any though," the last part spoken more quietly than the rest. 

"Just the one you were sleeping with right," was Andy's curt reply, 

"Yeah I guess," the air between them was awkward, neither of them really knowing what to say. 

A few minutes later and Robert had stopped noticing the tension between him and Andy. He was to busy focusing on Aaron. He was laughing and joking with Adam and Robert was happy to him like that. He himself had never really done the whole best friend thing, and looking at the two young lads now he realised that his best friend was Aaron. Possibly even Liv. He didn't know what scared him most, that he was that dependant on his boyfriend, or that he had that much in common with a teenage girl. He found himself laughing at Aaron. Though his breath caught in his throat every time Aaron bent over to play, especially when his bum was facing Robert.

All of this hadn't gone unnoticed by Andy. He saw the way Robert smiled every time Aaron laughed, the way his smile got brighter if Aaron looked at him. He could hear the way his breath would hitch everytime Aaron stretched out. He saw the way he had to look away when Aaron bent over to play and slightly wiggled his bum at Robert. He had never seen either of them this way. Carefree, light and so clearly happy. It was nice. It made his immovable hatred for his brother seem lesser somehow. He thought back to Robert of a year ago, how it seemed like two separate people. Maybe, just maybe, thought Andy, he's finally found himself. 

"Robert," Andy spoke, he had found himself more and more over the past half hour become more and more certain he should talk to Robert about what had happened with Bernice. Maybe it was the alcohol, he had caught up with the other boys quickly, or maybe it was the fact that after everything Robert was his brother, and he needed his brother right now. 

"Yeah?", answered Robert, a tad surprised, turning to face him, leaning his side on the counter instead of his back, "what's up?" 

After all this time, Robert still knew when something was wrong. 

"I can't believe I'm gonna tell you this! But you have to keep quiet. No telling anyone!"

"Can I tell Aaron?", sounding like if Andy answered no, then he would stop the conversation dead. 

"Do you trust him to keep quiet?"

"Yeah,"

"Then yeah,"

"Then what is it?", Andy had peaked Robert curiosity, he knew if Andy was telling him it must be bad. 

"I kissed Bernice!"

"What?", Robert exclaimed, well shouted, both Aaron and Adam looked over, Robert waved them off and turned back to Andy, "what?" He spoke again, in a much more levelled manner. 

"I kissed Bernice," spoke Andy again,

"When? How? What?", he was confused, Andy wasn't really the cheating type. He had done, but never quite as regular as Robert. 

"A few weeks ago. You remember when the scaffolding at Mill came down?"

"Yeah a couple weeks before it blew up?"

"Yeah, well it was Bernice, and I covered-"

"Why did she knock the scaffolding down?,"

"Another conversation,-"

"That we'll be having next!", making the two men laugh, it had been a long time since conversation had been this easy, 

"Well anyway, I took the blame. We came back up here and she was offloading and it just happened!"

"Here?"

"In the kitchen,"

"Poor Chrissie, cheated on twice in her own kitchen," he couldn't help the faint laugh that followed, maybe the were more alike after all. 

"Yours was worse,"

"Yeah but I love Aaron,"

"Yeah well I...", Andy stopped himself quickly, not daring to finish that sentence. 

"You what?"

"Nothing,"

"Look," started Robert, determined to give his brother good advice and show he did still care, "I know Chrissie, we were married, and she's great. Ambitious, driven... but she's," he searched his head for the word but couldn't find it, so he stood up dead straight, and Andy knew what he meant, making them both laugh, "she's ... uptight. She has fun but only on scheduled hours y'know?", Andy knew, he liked Chrissie but they were different, " and Lawrence is the same. But Bernice well she's scatty, and funny, and a tad silly. If you love her tell her. She'll want you, she did try break up your wedding!", both boys laughed at the memory of Bernice running in wearing the wedding dress. Neither commented anymore though, knowing that things would sour if Katie was directly mentioned. 

"Thanks," was Andy's only reply, hitting Robert firmly on the arm, which Robert knew was about as much affection as Andy was ever going to give. 

"No problem," he smiled back at his brother. 

It was at this point he heard Aaron's cheers, "I won!", he shouted looking over at Robert proudly. Robert wanted to continue his conversation with his brother, enjoying the bonding that had been missing for so long. He couldn't resist Aaron though, his cute smile and his shining blue eyes. He walked over to him, arms outstretched, enveloping him with his body, "proud of you!", he laughed, beaming down at his boyfriend. He kissed him. Not too much, there were people around, and Aaron wasn't one for too much PDA. Not just a little peck though, he couldn't resist, victory looked good on him. Aaron pulled away, a cheeky grin on his face, "Winners challenge, and I choose you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think???


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next part! The part in italics is a flashback! I'm sure you can figure that out but just incase. I really like this chapter but I'm a tad worried about the execution of it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the amazing feedback on this story! It means the world! I hope you enjoy this part!

"This is gonna be good," laughed Andy, 

"And just what is that supposed to mean?", shot back Robert, 

"You couldn't play for peanuts when we were kids!"

"That was a long time ago,"

"We'll see,"

"Right Rob," said Aaron, "you wanna break or will I?", Robert could she the mischievous glint in his eye, 

"You do it,", replied Robert, breaking wasn't his strong suit. In fact Andy was right, he wasn't very good at snooker at all. He never remembered the correct colours, and his aim was way off. He was lucky usually if he could hit the ball with the cue at all, but he was thinking positive, sheer will power was going to see him through. 

"Thought so," grinned Aaron, he has never played Robert at snooker, but he remembered the time Robert had told him he was bad. He was pretty sure Robert didn't remember telling him, but Aaron remembered it clearly. 

-

_"Twenty questions? What are we Robert, 16?," laughed Aaron._

_The two boys were lying in the middle of the large hotel bed. They had sneaked away for an over night, Robert telling Chrissie he was meeting old friends in London. They were both in their boxers, Aaron on his front, with a pillow curled under his head. Robert was on his side facing him, legs hanging off the bed as they were lying sideways._

_"Yeah c'mon it'll be fun!", Aaron could tell he was serious,_

_"You start then!", challenged Aaron, who sat up, cuddling the pillow that he had been lying on to his chest,_

_"Fine!", Robert rolled on to his back, thinking hard, he wanted to start strong, "what's your favourite colour?", not as strong as he would have liked, but any longer and it would have been weird,_

_"Sorry, not 16, 12!," laughed Aaron,_

_"Oh haha! And don't say blue!"_

_"But it is blue!", they both laughed, but then Aaron continued, "but not just blue. Like sunshine sky blue. Like when you look over the fields at home, and the sky goes for miles and it's just soooo... blue! You don't get blue like that anywhere else,"_

_Robert couldn't help but smile at the man sitting across from him. Even if the game ended now it would have been worth it. Aaron always found ways to surprise him. He had known Aaron's favourite colour was blue, but he hadn't expected an answer like that, his heart swelled._

_"My turn!", spoke Aaron, feeling a tad uncomfortable with his long answer, "favourite movie?"_

_"The notebook!", answered Robert quickly and firmly,_

_"The notebook?!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Mate, you are so soft!", Aaron had started to laugh by this point,_

_"Have you seen it?"_

_"No,"_

_"Seriously? Right well you can't judge! We'll watch it later,"_

_"I don't think so,"_

_"We will! You'll love it! My turn, shhhhh!", Robert spoke quickly, they were going to watch it weither Aaron wanted to or not. He knew Aaron would love it. "The thing you're best at?"_

_"We'll I think you know,", giggled Aaron suggestively, wiggling his eyes brows,_

_"Shut up!", laughed Robert, "be serious!"_

_"I am! Alright, alright, let me think... I was good at art in school, but it's not something I do anything with now,"_

_"Really? You can draw me a picture,", smiled Robert, he liked the thought of that,_

_"Yeah we'll see," laughed Aaron dismissively, "something you are bad at?"_

_"Nothing!"_

_"C'mon, even the mighty Robert Sugden must be bad at something,"_

_"Nope,"_

_"Rob,", Aaron had lowered his time dramatically, it wasn't grumpy but Robert knew he was going to keep going until he admitted to something._

_"Fine," grumped Robert, "I'm not very good at snooker,"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, why do you sound so shocked?", Robert couldn't help but laugh, it was like Aaron was genuinely surprised,_

_"I just thought someone like you had to be good at snooker,"_

_"Someone like me?"_

_"Yeah, y'know posh. Thought you had to play snooker to join one of those posh people clubs were you drink whiskey all day,", Aaron broke down in a fit of laughter after he finished, and Robert joined him, after he had thrown a pillow at him._

_The rest of the game was forgotten at this point, as Robert began to tickle the side of Aaron's stomach,_

_"you are in for it,", spoke Robert through his laughter._

_"Better be," replied Aaron, wiggling his eyebrows again._

-

Aaron had started well, he had potted 2 reds and the yellow already. Robert found himself hoping Aaron would just pot everything and he wouldn't have to play. He was in no such luck. 

"Your turn!", spoke Aaron proudly. 

Robert lined himself up, you can do this, you can do this, he thought. He was wrong. He couldn't do it. He had managed to hit the white ball, which in turn did hit a red ball but that was as far as he got. Much to the amusement of the others within the room. 

The game continued in this fashion. Aaron was way ahead, Robert having only managed to pot 2 red balls in the whole ten minutes of play. It didn't help that Aaron looked amazing. The concentration on his face and the stretch of his body as played was very distracting. 

Aaron was enjoying himself. It was rare he found himself better at something than Robert. And though the idea of teaching him to play seemed very sexy in his head, he wasn't sure he was going to give up the one advantage he had over his boyfriend. 

It was as Aaron was lining up to take the winning shot that Robert came up behind him. Aaron had potted every ball but the black, and Robert had given up a while back. Aaron felt his breath hitch, and the hairs all over his body stand up as Robert leaned in close, whispering in his ear, just as he took his shot, 

"You never did draw me that picture," spoke Robert quietly and seductively, 

Aaron didn't even register that he had potted it, and therefore won the game, he was staring up at his boyfriend, a huge smile on his face, "you remembered," he said, barely more than a whisper, 

"Of course I did,", Robert spoke, smiling down at him, "I wasn't gonna forget that. Well done by the way, you won,"

This snapped Aaron back to room around him, "yeah I did!", shouted, laughing at Robert and giving the other boys a high five. 

"Andy, you can play Adam this time. Only fair we all get a shot, and I've played twice. And this great lump isn't playing again," laughed Aaron, 

The two other boys set up the game, whilst Aaron and Robert took their places at the bar. Standing close together so the others couldn't hear, 

"I can't believe you remembered," spoke Aaron, Robert still managing to amaze him after all this time, 

"Why did you think I'd forgotten?"

"Cause you actually played,"

"You wanted me to," said Robert, as if that was clearly obvious, 

"You didn't have too, you don't have to do everything I say," Aaron couldn't help the smile on his face, they had come so far from last year, when Robert would just have dismissed him, now he did everything for Aaron, 

"You chose me," spoke Robert quietly, and simply. 

Aaron could tell immediately that were was a lot more behind the words than just this game of snooker. It was a lifetime of having everyone chosen before him, and now having Aaron by his side, outwardly choosing him in front of everyone. 

"Always," was all Aaron could think of to reply with, leaning up and giving his boyfriend a kiss. It was soft and slow, and even though there were others around, it felt natural, like when Vic kissed Adam. It felt normal.

Smiling they broke apart. Robert putting his arm around Aaron's shoulder; Aaron putting his arm around Roberts waist. They stood there cuddling, having a laugh and a joke with their friends. 

"Yes!", shouted Adam, having just potted 2 reds with his break, "first shot of the game and I'm already better than Robert!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it alright? I was a tad worried that I wasn't pulling it off!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! The next chapter is here. There is going to be one more after this. I hope you have enjoyed it! I've lived writing it and I'm so proud of it. Feeling the full effect of 'wanting to write but have no ideas' so if you wanna prompt feel free! Also anyone with tumblr, it's mellmellmell12.

Just as the game between Adam and Andy was finishing Vic and Chrissie entered the room. They both made their way to their partners. It took both of them a couple of minutes to notice that both Robert and Aaron were missing. 

"Adam, where's Rob and Aaron?", asked Victoria, 

"They went outside, something about the stars, I dunno I was busy," answered her husband, 

"Yeah," joined Andy, "apparently you're supposed to be able to see some constellation from here and they hadn't last time," 

Andy felt Chrissie stiffen up beside him, realising his mistake. The room filled with an awkwardness that they all felt. 

After a beat Chrissie spoke, "it's fine, really," she dismissed, "we all have to find a way passed it all," 

They all nodded, though no-one wanted to push their luck. She was being extremely reasonable about everything. 

"Well anyway," started Vic, "I just came to say that we thinking of leaving,"

"What time is it?", enquired Adam, 

"12:30,"

"Seriously?!", 

"Yeah,"

"Probably should find the boys then,"

***

"No, that's definitely it," 

"No, Aaron, that's definitely it,"

"No Robert! It's that one there," shouted Aaron, pointing into the sky, 

"And if by that one there, you mean that one," said Robert, moving his boyfriends arm so it was pointing to the one he though it was, "then you would be right," 

"Oh shut up Robert," growled Aaron, moving away from Robert, 

"Right right," started Robert, moving up behind the younger man and putting his arms around his middle, resting his head on his shoulder, "tell me about it again anyway,"

Aaron was a dark horse, thought Robert. He never showed any great interest in anything. Dismissing anything Robert got overly excited about with a "calm down," and then he would walk away. So it had shocked Robert the first time he realised how clever Aaron was, and how interested in archeology and astronomy he was. It has started when Robert commented on the fossil he found in one of the drawers. Aaron had gone on about what kind it was, where he had found it, and all these other random facts that made Robert feel completely awed by the man. And completely turned on. He had made up some excuse to Chrissie later about why he was late. Then there was the week at Home Farm. They had decided to sit outside on the grass for a while. Robert had thought it would be romantic. He was right. Except Aaron had started talking about the constellations, and again Robert had had the same feeling of awe and arousal, that caused him to have Aaron right there and then. 

Robert wasn't actually listening to what Aaron was saying anymore. He was just enjoying the feeling of his amazing boyfriend in his arms, talking about the stars and being all clever. He was so proud. 

"Oh sorry," came the small voice of Chrissie from behind them. 

Aaron stopped talking immediately, turning his head to see her. He braced himself for Robert to move away, and was pleasantly surprised when he didn't. He stayed exactly where he was, arms around Aaron, head on his shoulder and spoke, 

"No it's fine, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just everyone is leaving, they were looking for you," she said, unable to look either of them in the eye, nor could she stop looking at them, "Liv is asleep in Gabby's room, if you want to leave her and get her in the morning?"

"Yeah, that be great thanks. She's awful when you wake her," answered Aaron, 

"She's awful when she's awake," laughed Robert, 

"Shut up," laughed Aaron, 

And then Chrissie, did look away. Walking back into the house and away from the two men. She couldn't shake this feeling, like how had she not seen it before. He could she have been so stupid. 

*** 

An hour later and everyone was home. They had said their goodbyes, some pleasant, some awkward, some almost painful. 

As Robert looked back over the evening, he was extremely surprised at how it had gone. Sure there had been the incident with Lawrence. But that had lead to much needed conversation with Diane, and he made a promise to himself to spend more time with her. He had then had a conversation with Andy, where Andy had not only spoke to him, but looked for advice. There had been fun, banter and Aaron had been wonderful throughout. 

As he finished brushing his teeth, -though he couldn't help wonder why he had, as he was definitely going to use his mouth again-, and made his way back to their room he couldn't keep the smile off his face. 

It did faulter however when he saw Aaron. He was standing, looking out the window with an a unreadable expression on his face. 

"Hey, what's up?", asked Robert, trying and failing to sound casual, 

"Nothing," said Aaron, as he turned to look at Robert. Man, thought Aaron, I'm in so deep here, I can't believe I'm going to do this. 

He made his way to Robert, who was looking at him extremely confused, 

"Here," was all Aaron said. 

Looking down Robert saw that Aaron was giving him a small piece of paper. It was fairly rumpled, having obviously been scrunched up repeatedly. Robert took it from his boyfriend, extremely curious as to what it was. Just as he was about to unfold it, Aaron bolted from the room, something about having to pee. 

But as Robert looked at the paper he understood why Aaron had left, and it took his breath away. There on the little piece of paper, no bigger than his hand, was him. A little grey pencil drawing of him sleeping. 

He stared at it for ages, until Aaron finally came back in the room. He turned to face the younger man, who was leaning again the closed door. 

"You said you wanted me to draw you a picture," said Aaron simply, "so I didn't that night at the hotel, but I was too embarrassed to give you it. And then everything happened and I went to through it away, but I couldn't," he shrugged. 

This was one of those rare times that Robert didn't have a come back. He just started at Aaron, unable to formulate a reply. No one had ever made him feel the way that Aaron did, he had never in all his life felt so much. 

"I don't know what say," he admitted, 

"You don't have to say anything," replied Aaron, 

"It's.. You are so talented," he breathed, 

"Don't tell anyone,"

"Promise," he said, staring back down at the picture. 

He looked up at Aaron, who was still standing awkwardly at the door, 

"Come here," he smiled, and Aaron made his way over. 

Putting the picture down on the desk he took both Aaron's hand in his, "you're amazing," he ghosted over Aaron's lips, till finally they met. 

Robert kissed him in the hope that Aaron would understand what he felt. The overwhelming feeling of love, and of being loved that was so new and so wonderful. He kissed every inch of him, hoping that Aaron would see how utterly he adored him. Whispering 'I love you' into every part of his body. And as their bodies joined, Robert knew that this was exactly where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the comments. Please let me know what you think of this one!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert reflects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say a huge giant thank you, to everyone who has read this. To everyone who has enjoyed this. And to everyone who has given such wonderful feedback. The positivity from this has been overwhelming. I hope you like this chapter. It's just the two boys and I hope you enjoy it. Something intimate to end this on.

Robert had woken early. Earlier than Aaron. Neither of them had set an alarm, knowing that no work would be getting done after the night they had had. 

Robert looked at Aaron and couldn't believe how lucky we was. Aaron had not only come to dinner, but stayed, even after Lawrence kicked off. He had never been happier than he was with Aaron. His little family with the two of them and Liv. It was like everything had come good finally. 

He hoped that Jack would have been proud. He wasn't sure how his dad would have reacted to the gay thing, or that he had cheated again. He did know that he would have sided with Andy, when everything about Katie had come out. And unlike everyone else, he would have believed him capable, and wouldn't have got passed it. Would he have cared though, when he got shot? Would he have sat with Diane and Victoria at his bedside? Or would he have wished him dead too? I guess I'll never know, he thought. But that didn't matter. Only one thing did. 

**Aaron.**

What Aaron had given him last night was more than anyone ever had. He looked at the tiny piece of paper. A scrap that Aaron had clearly ripped out from somewhere. But there was this intimate, loving drawing of him. He imagined Aaron, watching him sleep the way he was watching Aaron now, studying his features and copying them down. It was precious. The love they had. Robert had sworn when he found Aaron at the scrapyard, when he had collapsed in his arms, that he would take care of him forever. And he would. 

Aaron stirred lightly in his sleep, and Robert couldn't help but grin. 

No one had really loved him the way Aaron did. No one had ever cherished him, made him feel like he was special. Chrissie had loved him, but as much as she was a prize to him, he was a prize to her. A young, fit toy-boy that she could flaunt to customers and society friends. He had been able to do the same, show her and her wealth off to Andy, and through Andy his father. They were a match made in narcissus heaven. 

Aaron though, Aaron loved him. Just loved him. He had too, he wouldn't put up with him if he didn't. He kicked off, moaned and shouted when Robert did something stupid. Which was fairly regular. But after he cooled down, he would sit with Robert and explain that it was because 'he loved him and he worried, and losing him wasn't an option'. And Robert would apologise profusely, vow it would never happen again, and that Aaron was the most important thing in his world. And Aaron would tell him not to make promises he couldn't keep, but that he knew he loved him. 

"What are you staring at?", yawned Aaron, slowly waking up, "like what you see?"

"Always," Robert grinned at him, 

"I haven't even opened my eyes and I can feel you looking,"

"It's a good sight," 

"It's to early for flirting," groaned Aaron, opening his eyes and looking at him finally, "why are you awake anyway?"

"I got up to use the loo, and decided that this was better than dreaming," 

"You are ridiculous,", but Aaron couldn't help but laugh, 

"Did it hurt?", asked Robert,

"What?"

"When you fell fro-"

"Don't finish that sentence,", shot in Aaron, but he was already laughing,

"From heaven,"

"You are such a loser!"

Robert leaned down to kiss him, smiling as he did. He had never really known smile-y kissing until Aaron. Not to the point he had to stop kissing anyway, because he was smiling so hard. 

It was getting heated when Robert pulled away, with every intention of going back once he had spoken, 

"We should definitely do this,", he said, 

"I agree," flirted Aaron, getting up to straddle Robert, 

"Not that, though yes we should do that in a minute," he said breathlessly. 

Aaron was all over him, pressing kisses to his knee and running his hands over his stomach. 

"Get a place I mean," he started again, trying hard not to get to distracted by Aaron and his growing erection. 

"Yes we should," breathed Aaron, still ghosting kisses all over his neck, 

"And when we do, it's gonna be forever,"

"Yes it is," agreed Aaron, pulling himself from Roberts neck and looking in his eyes, "we're gonna make it. It's not gonna be easy, but we are gonna make it,"

"I know," 

"Now, if that's settled, can you get into this too?" 

Robert flipped Aaron off his knee, so he was lying on his back in front of him. Robert lying over him, "that answer enough for you,".

Aaron just pulled Robert by the neck, crashing their lips together. I'll take that as a yes, thought Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking this out to the end. Please let me know what you think of this chapter, writing the internal thoughts is always so personal and therefore more scary. Any prompts, any suggestions, please throw my way. I love to write but I'm struggling with solid ideas! Thanks again, mwah! x

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Any mistakes, spelling grammar etc etc, sorry! If you have anything you want to see come up, then let me know and if I can make it work and think it fits then I'll try out it in! Thanks!


End file.
